The ancient arts
by thesabretoothedunicorn
Summary: Kelsey's life is changing dramatically, in a way she would have never expected. Falling in love with the wrong man and being terrified of the right one. The steaks are gradually getting higher as she tries to work out the best way forward. This is my first go at writing fanfiction or even publicly writing something I'm always looking to improve so comments welcome.
1. The ancient arts

The ancient arts

It was the early evening and Kelsey was sat by the pool under one of the many balconies enjoying the shade it provided while she pored over the copy of Les Miserables she had found in the library, she had only seen the musical once and was rather disappointed with how little Marius and Corset's romance featured in the book after trawling through all of Jean Val Jean's dull biography. Why did that priest lie to the constable anyway, weren't priests supposed to be honest all the time? It could have stopped Fontaine becoming a prostitute, but she wanted to appear cultured and sensitive to Ren, after all he had had three hundred years to read and learn about this sort of stuff and she wanted to feel up to his level. At least it would give her something new to talk about with Mr Kadam at any rate after all it had been he who suggested Les Mis to her in the first place.

A pair of large strong hands ceased her shoulders as she quietly reflected. She started wide eyed and panicky turning to see Ren laughing at her.

"That wasn't funny" she gasped getting her breath back it was then that she realised he had caused her to spill the glass of water she'd kept at her side on the sun lounger and now had a soaked leg.

"Quite the contrary, I found it hilarious, I didn't realise you were so jumpy" He smiled mischievously but Kelsey refused to look at him as she mopped up the mess. "I was practising my stalking technique, I'm glad I've not forgotten it, it's a useful skill to have"

"Well I'd prefer it if you didn't practice it on me" she was serious, a playful prank was fine but Ren had actually scared her, he hadn't made a single noise and had held her so tightly almost pinning her to the spot...she had felt rather vulnerable and did not like that and this wasn't the first time he had done this either. Ren did not seem to understand this though and continued to chortle.

"Ren I'm serious" she glared at him finally forcing herself to look him full in the face. It was then that she noticed the trickle of blood on his chin. Her eyes widened as she stared at it. Ren's brows contracted he was clearly confused.

"Kelsey? What's wrong?"

"you- you have blood on your face" she felt like she was going to throw up.

Ren pulled away from her a little wiping his mouth on his white sleeve staining it scarlet.

"My apologies I thought I had wiped it all off"

"All!? Why what have you been doing?"

Ren smiled again and said rather slowly as if explaining simple maths to a toddler.

"Well you can't seriously expect me to live off a couple of mangoes every day as a tiger I am a hunter and I can't always curb my animal instincts." his voice was so low it was practically a growl, Kelsey squirmed a little at his tone.

"No, but is it too much to ask that you wash up after killing something...and maybe don't talk about it with such...relish"

"But Kelsey I am only doing what comes naturally, it's the circle of life after all."

"Well it doesn't mean I have to see it or hear about it" she sniffed turning back to her book trying to be assertive but Ren only laughed again.

"My sweet little Kelsey, I'm afraid the world is not as fair and kind as you would like to believe and you must be prepared." Ren said gently patting her shoulder. For the first time since she had met Ren she wished he would leave her alone. She had often longed for him to sit by her and just talk but now his presence was starting to make her feel a little uncomfortable. Ren however showed no signs of leaving.

"I love it here" he said taking in a deep appreciative breath his eyes wide with delight "the peace the evening brings, the world for once in perfect harmony with all it's living things" His blue eyes roamed and fixed on Kelsey's brown ones staring deep into them hungrily. But his sleeve was still red and Kelsey couldn't get the image of Ren standing with a dead bird or a monkey in his mouth, would he turn into a man and cook it or just eat it there and then? Something told her it was the latter and her stomach swirled again.

"I'm going inside" she announced standing up but Ren held onto her hand.

"There's no need, the heat will stay a little longer and I want to hear you read to me, I've been saving my human time especially for this evening, I don't have much longer left but you could still be with me when I am a tiger again"

What could she say? She didn't have the courage to tell him she wanted to be alone or at least away from him so she sat back down on the sodden sun lounger and read aloud. He closed his eyes as he relaxed and soon he was back in his tiger form breathing heavily, asleep.

This was her chance. She rose quietly and slipped into the mansion. She took a peace of paper and a pencil and scribbled a note to him saying she had gone to bed, Ren would probably stay out all night if he thought she was asleep, or at least she hoped he would.

She didn't know why she wanted to keep away from him, he was a marvel to look at with his soft dark skin, inky black hair and smooth chocolaty voice. When she had first seen him in his human form she hadn't been able to even speak properly to him and thought he was the most perfect being on the planet. She had desired him greatly but now she was a little repulsed and frightened by him.

Kelsey paced the many corridors trying to find something to do with herself. She didn't feel fatigued but she did feel something, like she was hauling around a sack of rocks. Maybe a little work out in the gym would help, give her mind something else to focus on.

The lights were already on when she got there after a quick glance around she spotted the weight lifting machines and made a b-line for them. Only then did she realise they were right next to the window and you could easily see down to the pool where Ren was still fast asleep. And where Kelsey could see so could Ren and then he would know she had not gone to bed early.

To her dismay she found that all the gym equipment was next to the window. Sighing she turned to leave thinking she might as well visit the library instead when she realised she wasn't alone in the room.

Mr Kadam was stood in the middle of some yoga mats that had been put to the side. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black cotton trousers with a bright red sash.

How on earth had she not seen him!? A half naked man standing completely still on one leg his hands clasped together as if in prayer. His eyes were lightly closed and his bare chest rose and fell softly hardly making a sound. There was something rather magnificent about him, his poise his balance and then he moved and Kelsey's thoughts seemed to stop.

He wasn't just graceful. He was grace himself and yet with every strike through the air he resonated power and control. She could see his muscles rippling as he held position, twisted and sliced through the air with his hands. She found herself watching his hands, the skin was firm not a wrinkle in sight despite him being over three hundred years old, but then again Ren was nearly the same age and he didn't look a day over twenty.

Now he was more exposed Kadam didn't look particularly old at all save for the streaks of silver in his hair and beard that only accentuated his shapely cheek bones, his knowable brow, his deep dark eyes that were gazing at her.

"Oh!" she gasped coming to her senses "I'm sorry, I-I didn't see you when I came in and I was just leaving but you were there and I saw you practising karate or something and I-I, I'm sorry Mr Kadam"

But Mr Kadam smiled,

"There is no need to be sorry Kelsey, and please call me Anik. It is a part of the ancient martial arts to go unnoticed when you wish" There eyes met and Kelsey felt a swooping sensation in her stomach.

"you're very good" was all she could manage as she struggled to control her breathing.

"Thank you, I practice most evenings. You never know when you will need to defend yourself so you must always be ready, although I do it more to keep my mind occupied stop it dwelling on things I'd rather not dwell on" She felt like goosebumps were erupting in little waves over her skin every time there eyes met but a great sadness could be seen in his eyes for a split second until he turned them away.

"I can see I am keeping you from your work out. Have a good night Kelsey"

He turned to leave picking up a towel.

"No please don't go" Kelsey was just as surprised as Anik by her out burst. "Anik, please stay and teach me a little, as you said you never know when you're going to need to defend yourself"

Anik blinked and smiled clearly a little thrown by this.

"You must allow me to go and get the rest of my gi" he gesticulated to his out fit "It is a bad habit I have got into by not wearing it all, I just find it more comfortable."

"Well if that's what you find more comfortable I have no problem with that" she said with a little too much enthusiasm. Anik raised his eye brows at her but Kelsey did her best to hide her embarrassment.

"Very well, let us begin "

She moved so she was stood next to him. She could feel the heat radiating from him and the faintest trace of sweat glinting on his taught abdominal muscles. _Eyes on his face Kelsey _she told herself wrenching them away.

"The key to the ancient arts is to use as little energy as possible, it will mean the one fighting you will waste there's first and will weaken. You need to stand strong with your feet apart, yes perfect. Now I will teach you what to do if someone grabs your hand, you must tell me if I am too rough" he took hold of her wrist firmly in his hand, she felt her heart flutter like a bird in a cage and a tiny thrill race up her body. She couldn't believe she was feeling like this...for Mr Kadam!

"twist your arm up so your palm is in front of your face" she did this causing his hand to draw closer to her face where she caught his sandlewood scent, heavy and intoxicating. _No concentrate on the lesson Kels! What's gotten into you!_

Kadam talked her through how to throw him off, it didn't take her long until she was ready to move to the next move.

"Now you seem to have a flare for this, I will teach you how to break someone's hold on your head. May I?"

She nodded and he carefully placed his warm hands on her head slightly wrapping his fingers into her hair. The feeling of his hands in her hair caused her nerves to surge with pleasure and a warmth spread from her crown all the way down her body. In a desperate attempt to hide this is she stiffened. Anik looked concerned and immediately relinquished his hands.

"I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable"

"No no" she gasped trying to make it sound like a laugh "I'm just quite er ...ticklish that's all" Anik beamed .he seemed relieved but not as relieved as Kelsey.

"I see, I will be more careful" he kept smiling as he replaced his hands.

"when you feel hands on or near your head you turn to your side so it is harder to move you and sweep over with your arm to break the grip..excellent and in the same move you swipe back with your hand to hit your opponent yes that's it, let us try again a little faster"

He let go and then quickly took hold of her hair again she repeated the move with more speed knocking his hands away and just stopping her own hand before it made contact with his face.

"You really have a talent for this Kelsey, that was perfect. Well done you have grasped the basics of defending yourself, I just hope you won't ever need to use it" again the sadness shadowed his eyes.

Kelsey realised how close they were standing, she could have counted his eyelashes if she wanted to.

"Anik, you have been so kind to me. Thank you. I should have said this earlier but-"

"Oh Kelsey please do not thank me, I am the least deserving of your gratitude"

Kelsey's eyes widened with surprise as Anik's shoulders slumped and he met her confused eyes with his mournful ones.

"I'm sorry Kelsey" he breathed.

"What ever for?"

"For dragging you into this mess, tricking you , lying to you and putting you in danger. I should never have visited that circus and persuaded you to come, what must you think of me?"

"No, don't say that. You had to I'm destined to lift the curse and set Ren free." Anik shifted slightly "You don't think the curse should be lifted?" she was amazed.

Anik turned and looked out of the window at Ren's sleeping white form.

"I'm old, we're old. We're from a time when the world was very different from what it is today...when it was better. I wanted to help Ren because I thought that he could make the world and this wonderful country, my homeland more like the magnificent place it once was. But times have changed. I've seen it all lived through it all. Ren has experienced half of what I have so now I linger because when his curse is finally lifted he will need someone to help him adjust...or at least that is what I tell myself although I often feel like I will continue to be Ren's personal assistant, his servant, no his slave" He had placed his hand onto the window as he spoke but now he curled it into a fist, there was anguish in his voice. He removed the ancient pendant from his pocket and held it in his other hand "I thought it was my curse to live and watch all my loved ones die, but no. My curse is" he stopped abruptly turning away from her.

"Anik?" Kelsey was close to tears she had experienced so many emotions she could hardly bare this. He turned around facing her.

"I can't hide this from you anymore, but I worry for you when ever you are with Dhiren. He maybe my prince and I may serve him but I don't trust him. He may not be cruel in a sadistic way but sometimes the worst forms of cruelty are not fully perceivable. Ren desires you greatly Kelsey and he is not one for sharing. Kelsey he will manipulate you into thinking what he does is out of love when it is truly out of jealousy."

"Anik I don't understand, why are you telling me this?"

"Kelsey, Ren is not as perfect as he might appear and I want you to be on your guard"

Kelsey's heart swelled at the earnest look in Anik's face.

"Why are you telling me this, why do you care so much?" Anik's expression softened and his voice became lower.

"I have lived a long time, and in all those years I have never known someone as delightful to be around as you Kelsey. You must forgive me for being so forward"

Kelsey was speechless but it made sense,this was why Anik had been so charming and polite to her, the strawberries and crepes, packing her bags carefully with everything she could possibly need, she thought her heart may have burst. Her hand was moving with out her brain telling them to do so, they found there way to his cheek and rested there. Anik's eyes widened slightly in surprise, he clearly hadn't thought that Kelsey would feel the same but she did oh she did.

They could never work out who started the kissing. Kelsey had been kissed before light pecks from tentative lips but this filled her senses to the max. She could feel Anik's hands caressing her his strong fingers lightly traced up her back making her shiver and gasp into his mouth. This was more then a kiss, this was utter passion. How long had Kadam watched as she was whisked away by Ren's spell, how long had his heart ached to tell Kelsey how he felt. He tried to communicate all his feelings and emotions for her into that kiss and Kelsey was almost over whelmed by her desire for him.

After several long blissful minutes they broke apart. Kelsey felt surges of heat and excitement course up her body. She ached for him.

Anik had gently taken her hand in his own and was leading her out of the gym. They were heading for his room and Kelsey was almost bursting with excitement and thrill.

The room was luxurious like every where else in this house but Kelsey didn't notice, her body couldn't take being away from Anik any more. They were kissing again, Kelsey's heart beat furiously every fibre of her being was craving for more intimacy and Anik was ready to respond.

He hoisted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, Kelsey was kissing every part of him that she could reach. He particularly liked her attentions on his neck and moaned in pleasure. That spurred Kelsey to more daring heights.

The scarlet sash fell lightly onto the floor next to the crumpled heap that was his gi. He stood before her his body bathed in moonlight looking more noble and majestic then Ren could ever hope to achieve. Kelsey's breathing was ragged and shallow and it almost stopped altogether as Anik carefully began to unfasten her shirt...untie her belt..remove her trousers.

If it had been anyone else she would have felt strange lying naked before them but not with Anik. All that mattered to her was if he was pleased and he was.

There bodies yearned for one another and when they finally connected the initial sensory burst almost sent Kelsey over the edge. His scent of sandlewood, the taste of his mouth, hearing his groans, his breath stroking her neck and his face filled with excruciating bliss. Kelsey clutched at him as the moved as one gaining speed, there nerves almost exploding with delight and then the final eruption. Kelsey thought it would all be too much for her to take she wanted to scream but held off clutching at Anik's taught muscular arms. Nothing mattered any more not Ren nor the quest. As she came back to herself from the land of ecstasy, Anik collapsed to her side panting hard the slight sheen of sweat on his skin glinting in the moonlight. They held one another ,two fearful souls finally having concentrated there desire as the tiger slept.


	2. The ancient art of deception

The Ancient art of deception

Ren had not suspected a thing. He had slept through the night by the pool and when he eventually surfaced late the next morning Kelsey had long since vacated Kadam's sumptuous quarters.

He padded into the dining area yawning widely expecting to see Kelsey dutifully waiting for him with her usual tid-bits from her breakfast. But Kelsey was not there, in-fact no one was there. He twitched his tiger's ears glad for there sensitivity, he could hear running water to his left and to his right someone moving around the gym. Deciding it was probably Kadam practising in the gym, Ren followed the sound of the water to Kelsey's room.

She was in the en-suit clearly taking a shower, Ren liked his lips and thought of the sights beyond that mahogany door. "Just a peek" he told himself, she probably wouldn't care anyway if he was in tiger form but as he drew up to the door the shower was turned off.

Grumbling silently to himself he lay on the floor at the foot of her bed waited patiently.

Clean and refreshed, Kelsey stepped out of the shower. She felt different although she couldn't put her finger on exactly what had changed. As she turned the water off she whipped around...she had the uneasy feeling that she was being watched. But there was no one at the door. Shrugging the feeling off she wrapped herself in a couple of fluffy white towels and left the bath room to find some fresh clothing. It was only when she turned from her chest of draws to her wardrobe holding underwear and a t-shirt that she noticed Ren. She couldn't help but scream.

The tiger's ears pulled back at the noise and he immediately transformed back into a man,,,which in Kelsey's eyes did not improve the situation.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she screeched at him enraged that he was actually roaring with laughter at her.

"not so loud sweet Kelsey, remember my ears are far sharper then your own" he smiled widely, "good morning incidentally"

Kelsey was speechless. She furiously pointed to the door the intent of the gesture so clear that even Ren could not misinterpret.

"I would take it as a complement you do look finest in the morning" he said almost huffily as he left the room. Snatching up the clothing she had dropped Kelsey darted back into the bathroom bolting the door, shaking. It was a moment when she realised she was not only trembling in anger but also fear. She hadn't heard Ren as he sneaked in, had he been watching her in the shower? The thought made her skin crawl. Ancient 300 year old tiger cursed Indian prince or not she would not tolerate any more of this from Ren.

The softest of knocks on the bathroom door.

"Kelsey?" Anik's voice was quiet but clearly panicked. "Kelsey? Are you alright? I heard you scream, I heard shouting and then Ren came out of your room"

Kelsey walked towards the door, unlocking and opening it tentatively.

"Where is he?" she whispered her eyes darting around.

"He went into the forest, he seemed...frustrated" he looked over her concerned. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Kelsey shook her head leaving the confines of the bathroom and sitting on the edge of her bed. Anik sat next to her and she explained what had happened. His hands curled into fists again.

"Oh Kelsey what have I done"  
Kelsey blinked.

"errm it wasn't you being a pervert and trying to justify it mate"

Anik laughed a little then sighed.

"It's back to what I was saying last night, I shouldn't have convinced you to come with us and-"

"Well who ever was right or wrong it doesn't matter because I'm hear now" she interrupted then smiled mischievously "and it's not as if I haven't been enjoying myself" she added taking even herself by surprise at her open flirtation. The previous night had been an experience she would never forget.

Anik grinned despite himself.

"Oh yes, I can't say I haven't enjoyed your company Miss Kelsey" he gave her hand a squeeze but let go almost at once as there was the sound of a loud splash. "Dihren has returned" his expression was hard and he looked ready to fight the tiger with his bare hands.

"Don't do anything stupid Anik, Dihren cannot know about us, for both of our safety."

Anik nodded in agreement but he was clearly not happy.

"Kelsey you can't just let him take advantage of you like that, you can't let him treat you like his play thing"

"I'm not going too, don't you worry" she said getting up and walking to the narrow window at the far end of her room where she could just see the white tiger lounging in the shallow end of the pool his tail flicking impatiently.

"He's a prince he's used to getting his own way and like you said he doesn't share what he believes is rightfully his. But what can we do? I have to lift the curse from him, or he will forever be a tiger. And to be honest I'd far rather have him find out about us when he doesn't have massive teeth and claws" she shivered slightly at the thought. Dihren had mentioned yesterday about his wild instincts, would they come into play if he ever realised that Kelsey's heart had fallen for Anik Kadam, his life long friend and supposedly faithful servant?

"We'll break this curse then get out of here go to Canada or Russia or somewhere he would never expect. In the mean time, we need to keep the intimacy to the minimum. Just act the same as before" Anik nodded solemnly "But at night, when Dihren is asleep, Anik will you teach me more defence?" she asked glancing away from his noble face back down to where the tiger was looking around wondering where his quarry had got too.


	3. The ancient art of defiance

Kelsey was so glad she had started the self defence classes. Not only did it mean an innocent excuse for her to be close to Anik, not only did it mean some time away from Ren who found watching her train a boar but now that there were two curse tiger princes prowling around she felt safer. She felt that she could push them away if she needed.

That was the only thing that kept her going now Kishan had moved in. Where as Ren liked to lounge around for hours content that Kelsey would come running when he called Kishan would go looking for her if he wanted her attentions.

Ren had learned from his previous excursion into her room to give her a little privacy but Kishan either did not understand or ignored this.

She had awoken one morning to find his huge tiger head at the foot of her bed chin resting on the pillow.

Ren and Anik had both rushed in after hearing her scream and Ren had dragged his brother from the room.

In a twist how ever as the boys had a heated argument about how they were to go about gaining her affection, it had been one of the few truly intimate moments she had had with Anik. Him just holding her hand as it was too hot for him to hold her whispering about how the brothers had not changed much in there three hundred years.

It was becoming increasingly frustrating having such sort snatches of time together but they dare not risk exposure. Kadam might be able to fight of Ren in his human form but he was no match for two fully grown tigers with the intelligence of a human.

"We must do something" he muttered one evening as they stood in the gym.

"I'm fresh out of ideas, I'm afraid" she said slumping down on a bench.

Kadam walked over to the window where he could see Ren and Kishan lounging in the pool cooling off from a particularly hot day.

"I'm afraid I am resorting to underhand tactics" he mumbled very carefully not looking at kelsey.

She frowned.

"What have you been doing?"

Kadam gave her a quick glance and sighed.  
"I'm desperate for them to be gone so we can talk more freely with out looking over our shoulders. Desperate for a chance to escape from them or at least have time alone"

A few weeks ago the old Kelsey would have squirmed slightly at the obvious meaning in his words but Kelsey had grown up an awful lot since then. She stood up from the bench taking her position on the mat ready in her combative stance.

"What have you been doing?" she repeated as Kadam joined her on the other side.

Anik ducked under her high kick and used the momentum to attack her other leg, Kelsey leaped back in a slow cartwheel as saw that Anik's face was shifty and anxious.

"Remember how I said yesterday that the man who supplies us with food has been asking questions and acting suspicious about how much I order?"

Kelsey nodded breaking free from Anik's grip on her wrist.

"Well I lied, I get our food from many suppliers so there is no suspicion, but I wanted to make it seem more difficult to get enough food for them both." He went to take Kelsey's arm again but she parried.

"So you're trying to starve them out?"

"Yes" he said "Ren hunted for pleasure but now Kishan 's here he doesn't want to leave both of you out of his sight"

"You mean he doesn't trust me!" she cried in mock indignation realising too late how loud she had the both peered cautiously through the window but Ren was lying on a sun lounger probably asleep like he had been on that special night.  
Kelsey could tell Anik was thinking the same thing. The silence between them was thick with the worry of discovery.

"Anik" she whispered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anik's eyes close and the slightest of smiles cross his face.

"Anik, I think we should go with your plan, at least then we will have some time away from them both"

"Oh our company isn't that bad is it?"

the both whirled around at the voice. Kishan was stood at the door to the gym, his hair was wet so he couldn't have been long out of the pool. Kelsey's breathing was fast, how long had he been there? How much had he heard? How much had he deduced?

She tried to read his expression and could see to her surprise that he was looking hurt.

"Kishan you must understand" she was thinking on her feet terrified that she might not think quickly enough of what to say. "Kishan , you freaked me out a lot the other day. People don't go sneaking into people's rooms to watch them sleep"

Kishan bristled slightly.

"Why not? There's no harm, there is nothing indecent and you didn't know about it to four times before that it's only because you happened to wake up before I was ready that you realised I was there"

Kelsey felt sick to her stomach.

"How dare you think you have the right to treat me like that. As something to play with and do as you please. How dare you think it is acceptable to watch me sleep. How dare you be proud of not being caught." she fondled with the amulet around her neck. "I don't want you any where near me Kishan . I don't want you following me, watching me or even thinking about me"

Kishan strolled into the room a snide grin on his face. He sidled up to her and brushed a stray hair away from her face. She snatched at his wrist gripping it with all the strength she could muster. She hoped he could not feel her pulse racing through her fingers.

"I mean it Kishan . You want me to fall in love with you? Well it's not going to happen, it's never going to happen and no amount of stalking I going to make that happen"

Kishan 's hand was wriggling as he tried to free himself but Kelsey held firm as she started to bend his arm.

"I am not your prey, I have thoughts and feelings that you can't mess with no matter how much you would like to" she pushed his arm further around. He let a tiny hiss of pain escape his lips but tried to hide it.

"Stay away Kishan , this is your last warning, you might think you have only your big brother to worry about but" and she pushed hard at his arm causing him to yelp beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"He is the least of your problems, do you understand?"

Kishan nodded frantically gasping for breath and she finally released him. He fell back cradling his arm.

"Now get out" she almost spat at him. Kishan stood. She could see by his expression that he was thinking about attacking back but Kelsey adopted her combat stance looking a lot more imposing then she felt. He turned and left the room.

Kelsey waited a minute before relaxing. Putting her head in her hand. She hadn't meant to go so far with her threat. She had promised to only use her lessons to defend and here she was threatening to dislocate someone's arm.

She let out a deep breath and turned.

Kadam was looking impressed.

"I think I have sought you everything you need Kelsey. Well done, I was going to step in but you had it all under control"

"Yeah" she mumbled shuffling to the window. Kishan was back in tiger form limping slightly on his front leg. Ren raised his head sniffing, through the glass she heard his growl and she guessed he had scented Kelsey on his brother.

"Oh boy here comes the other one" she said dully as she watched Ren leap off the lounger into the house.

He practically flew through the gym doors turning into a man and seizing her by the shoulders.

"What did he do? Tell me!"

"Nothing, I was just making sure he knew the boundaries" she said coolly. "Will you loosen your grip please" Ren looked at her shoulders where red marks had appeared where his hands were. Saying nothing he relinquished her.

"So long as he didn't do anything, he didn't hurt you." He rounded on Kadam.

"You are meant to protect her, Make sure you keep doing your job or I will grind that amulet of yours into dust"

Anik's shoulders had slumped down and his expression hardened.

"With all due respects your highness, that is what I have been doing when I have been training Miss Kelsey in self defence."

Ren growled his hands shaking he was clearly over extending his human time.

"Very well, but stay close to her while my brother is around. He does not understand what is his and what is mine" and with that he bounded from the room turning back to a tiger.

Kelsey guessed that Kishan would have a few new claw marks on him tomorrow morning.

She turned away from the window not wanting to watch the scrap but the sounds still carried.

"I can't keep on with this Anik" she said in a very quiet voice as she sat back on the bench.

"Those two fighting over me, they're getting more violent...I'm getting violent now and for what? Nothing." Anik sat down next to her and she leant into him. She would have cried but this feeling inside her didn't seem worth tears. She took Anik's arm and put it around her shoulders which for the first time that day were cold. The heat had gone and the air was cool. She drank in his scent warm and woody and found it a little comforting. Her burning for him grew but there was no way she could quench it not with both tigers awake and alert. She looked up at him, his expression was pained as if he was struggling with his thoughts.

"I will find a was Kelsey" he said a tone in his voice she had not heard before.

"We both will" she whispered kissing him on the cheek as the tigers brawled.


	4. The ancient art of desire

Anik's plan had worked. Clearly Krishan hadn't heard much of the plan or not understood what they were talking about or maybe as Kelsey liked to think he was so scared about Kelsey's retributions he didn't dare speak out. At the end of the day both boys had swallowed Kadam's story about there being too much suspicion about the amount of meat he was ordering in causing the boys to have to hunt to find there own food.

Kadam had driven them all out away from the house to an area of 'better pickings' as Krishan had called it.

The boys were going to collect enough food to last them for a while and bring it back with them, while not precisely to Kadam's plan it still left both him and Kelsey with a few hours to kill.

He had booked them both into a hotel with the most beautiful little restaurant. But Kelsey had only had a glimpse of it as they deposited there bags in there room before Anik took her hand.

"Miss Kelsey, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go on a date with me"

Kelsey smiled.

"Well Mr Kadam I would very much like too indeed"

They just walked around the town up to the market where the pungent spices made her sneeze a few times. As Kadam was obviously a man with money they attacked a lot of attention from traders but they just passed through relaxed that there was not a tiger padding around them.

He bought ice creams and Kelsey felt that she was back home in America out on a first date with some boy from school. It was strange the date this the one time they could talk freely but neither felt the need too.

As dusk approached they went back to the hotel and into that little restaurant called The Mango Flower. Now they were inside they started talking.

"This has been the loveliest day I have had in a long while" she said.

Anik smiled raising his glass in a taost.

"Let us hope there will be more"

"I'll drink to that" she said raising her own. She perused the menu glancing up occupationally at Anik. He seemed intent on his own menu but she realised his eyes where not moving and he was twisting his napkin in his hands. Folding it shut drew his attention to her.

"What's wrong?"

Anik shifted a little uncomfortable.

"I've been thinking, thinking about how to sort our errr stripy problem"

Kelsey chuckled as she took another sip of wine.

"and?" she coaxed gently.

"Well" he tugged at his collar "Kelsey you mut understand that I have no intention to go through with this, it's just the only way I can think of getting rid of them is well.." he twisted his napkin again. Kelsey clocked on to his thought and found she too was uncomfortable.

"I won't Kelsey, I'm not a murderer, I'm not a killer. I feel so awful for thinking it" the atmosphere around there little table changed. The sombre reminder of what they were up against tainted it like blood in water.

"Anik, do not worry. I've thought about it too but I wouldn't do it, you know I wouldn't. I felt terrible for even considering it. But I realised why. We're desperate and desperate people can do diabolical things we mustn't let that happen to us Anik."

The relief on Anik's face made him look ten years younger.

"I am so glad you haven not judged me Kelsey, I love that about you. The way you can look past things look deeper, like one of those art critiques you can look past the mess to see the truth beneath" he pause his thumbs stroking her hands.

Kelsey couldn't take it any more.

"Shall we get dinner later?" she asked. Anik simply nodded and they quietly left the restaurant. They where in the largest suit at the top of the hotel it had a more rustic feel feel then the mansion but the homely touches were welcoming to Kelsey not that she really cared at that moment. The two of them alone for the night as free as they could be. They could take there time...savour every moment.

They collapsed on the bed breathing like they had just run a marathon Anik held Kelsey to him. Kelsey pulled the sheet over them as the fans were causing her bare skin to chill.

Propping her head on her arm she looked deep into Anik's eyes.

"Kelsey, I really do think I'm falling in love with you" he whispered.

"I don't know what love is, but when I'm with you I have a pretty good idea of what it must be like" she replied.

Anik chuckled brushing some stray hairs off her face.

"Yeah that was a bit cheesy wasn't it"

"Just a little" he smiled. "But I do mean it"

"I know you do and so do I" she said caressing his cheek.


	5. The ancient art of desire (explicit)

Anik's plan had worked. Clearly Kishan hadn't heard much of the plan or not understood what they were talking about or maybe as Kelsey liked to think he was so scared about Kelsey's retributions he didn't dare speak out. At the end of the day both boys had swallowed Kadam's story about there being too much suspicion about the amount of meat he was ordering in causing the boys to have to hunt to find there own food.

Kadam had driven them all out away from the house to an area of 'better pickings' as Kishan had called it.

The boys were going to collect enough food to last them for a while and bring it back with them, while not precisely to Kadam's plan it still left both him and Kelsey with a few hours to kill.

He had booked them both into a hotel with the most beautiful little restaurant. But Kelsey had only had a glimpse of it as they deposited there bags in there room before Anik took her hand.

"Miss Kelsey, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go on a date with me"

Kelsey smiled.

"Well Mr Kadam I would very much like too indeed"

They just walked around the town up to the market where the pungent spices made her sneeze a few times. As Kadam was obviously a man with money they attacked a lot of attention from traders but they just passed through relaxed that there was not a tiger padding around them.

He bought ice creams and Kelsey felt that she was back home in America out on a first date with some boy from school. It was strange the date this the one time they could talk freely but neither felt the need too.

As dusk approached they went back to the hotel and into that little restaurant called The Mango Flower. Now they were inside they started talking.

"This has been the loveliest day I have had in a long while" she said.

Anik smiled raising his glass in a taost.

"Let us hope there will be more"

"I'll drink to that" she said raising her own. She perused the menu glancing up occupationally at Anik. He seemed intent on his own menu but she realised his eyes where not moving and he was twisting his napkin in his hands. Folding it shut drew his attention to her.

"What's wrong?"

Anik shifted a little uncomfortable.

"I've been thinking, thinking about how to sort our errr stripy problem"

Kelsey chuckled as she took another sip of wine.

"and?" she coaxed gently.

"Well" he tugged at his collar "Kelsey you mut understand that I have no intention to go through with this, it's just the only way I can think of getting rid of them is well.." he twisted his napkin again. Kelsey clocked on to his thought and found she too was uncomfortable.

"I won't Kelsey, I'm not a murderer, I'm not a killer. I feel so awful for thinking it" the atmosphere around there little table changed. The sombre reminder of what they were up against tainted it like blood in water.

"Anik, do not worry. I've thought about it too but I wouldn't do it, you know I wouldn't. I felt terrible for even considering it. But I realised why. We're desperate and desperate people can do diabolical things we mustn't let that happen to us Anik."

The relief on Anik's face made him look ten years younger.

"I am so glad you haven not judged me Kelsey, I love that about you. The way you can look past things look deeper, like one of those art critiques you can look past the mess to see the truth beneath" he pause his thumbs stroking her hands.

Kelsey couldn't take it any more.

"Shall we get dinner later?" she asked. Anik simply nodded and they quietly left the restaurant. They where in the largest suit at the top of the hotel it had a more rustic feel feel then the mansion but the homely touches were welcoming to Kelsey not that she really cared at that moment. The two of them alone for the night as free as they could be. They could take there time...savour every moment.

She entered the room first breathing in the cool air. She was nervous. The first time with Anik had been spur of the moment there instincts and desires taking over but tonight was carefully planned. Kelsey couldn't help but think about how Anik had three hundred years more experience then her in the bedroom. She worried that she would disappoint him this time.

"Kelsey? Is everything all right?" he asked coming through the door behind her. She realised she was standing staring into space.

She nodded worried her voice might give away her nerves. It didn't fool Anik.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to look at him, he'd undone some of the buttons on his shirt while he had climbed the stairs. She remembered that night in the gym. She started aching to see more of him.

"It's silly" she said shaking her head a little. "I mean we've made love before it's just this time is different. I" she shuffled her feet "That was the first time I had ever had sex and well I don't know if I can please you again"

She didn't know what to expect from her admission. Recently she had been so confident in herself and decisive without even trying, It was like a new Kelsey had been released from hiding but now the old wimpy girl was back she even felt the slight prickle of tears, she blinked them away.

"Kelsey, that is not something you should ever have to worry about." He closed the gap between them and took her in his arms.

"I love you Kelsey, just being with you is enough. Just you being yourself. I don't want you to try to be a sex goddess or what ever it was you were thinking, not if you are not comfortable" he gave her the softest kiss on the forehead that sent shivers cascading down her.

She closed her eyes drinking in his scent so familiar now but still so intimate.

"You do what you want" he whispered into her ear.

A new thrill went through her. Since that night that felt so long ago now she had imagined what they might do the next time they could be tiger free and now she could.

Standing on her tip toes she reached his mouth and kissed him very softly. Her hand twisting into his hair.

It was not long until the kiss was more sensual. Kelsey started unbuttoning the last bit of Anik's shirt. It was soon off him and he threw it carelessly aside.

She guided Anik's hands to the zip at the back of her dress, Anik kissed her neck as he unfastened it finding a particularly sensitive area where the strap had been. Kelsey's breathing was hard to control as he pushed the straps away allowing her dress to fall.

Anik paused in his attentions noticing her underwear. He was lost for words caught up in the romance of the whole thing. Kelsey though was back to kissing him on the mouth pushing him back towards the bed. He was caressing her his deft hands gliding over her pausing only in the areas she was most sensitive. He was sat on the edge of the bed with her standing over him in silvery lace underwear. Any forebodings she had had now evaporated.

She undid his belt in-between kisses.

"Lie back" she whispered.

"You don't have to Kelsey-"

"I know but I want to"

She pulled off his trousers so he was naked before her. She leaned on top of him and kissed her way down his neck, his chest and his naval her hands stroking his thighs.

When she made contact he convulsed, he gripped the sheets panting at her attentions. She kept it up his breathing becoming more and more frantic until his raised himself.

"Stop please" he gasped, she did looking up at him. He pulled her into him kissing her all over.

"May I?" he asked still a little out of breath, she nodded excitement bubbling inside her.

The swapped places Anik stood over her untying the bow at the back of her bra. Kelsey pulled it off dropping it next to her on the bed, Anik dealt with the panties.

She was aware of how much her chest rose and fell with her breathing but soon that didn't concern her at all.

She relished his attentions sinking back into the bed gripping the covers like he had done until he had her groaning with pleasure. She stopped him just before she climaxed.

He sat next to her tracing her side with one of his hands, she pushed herself up so they were sat on a level then she straddled him.

She rocked against him there chests rubbing against one another her arms on his shoulders her hands in his hair getting faster. She felt his hands on her hips and felt the climax growing with in her.

Then it hit, she shuddered and jerked as the waves of pleasure cascaded through her there foreheads touching.

"Anik" she choked out which sent him over the edge. She felt him with in her that caused her own orgasm to last even longer.

They collapsed on the bed breathing like they had just run a marathon Anik held Kelsey to him. Kelsey pulled the sheet over them as the fans were causing her bare skin to chill.

Propping her head on her arm she looked deep into Anik's eyes.

"Kelsey, I really do think I'm falling in love with you" he whispered.

"I don't know what love is, but when I'm with you I have a pretty good idea of what it must be like" she replied.

Anik chuckled brushing some stray hairs off her face.

"Yeah that was a bit cheesy wasn't it"

"Just a little" he smiled. "But I do mean it"

"I know you do and so do I" she said caressing his cheek.


	6. The ancient art of destruction

Kishan and Ren had gotten used to catching there own food. When they went on there hunting trips they would often bring back four kills usually some sort of deer that lasted them weeks.

Kelsey found it hard to stomach the sight of the carcasses as they were quietly piled onto the trailor of the Jeep and covered with a tarpaulin. They had to move quickly and at night incase they were spotted and accused of poaching. It discussed her so much the princes both often wondered why she tagged along.

Everytime they asked her heart thudded and she did her best not to meet Anik's eyes. She would usually say something like, "I didn't want to be left at the mansion alone" or "I'm always worried for you out there" never going into a lot of detail to stop her lies being unravelled.

But whether it was there suspicions growing or there hunting skills increasing Kelsey and Anik were left with less and less time alone together. It wasn't for the sex that Kelsey longed for the privacy, no just being able to talk freely about anything with out having to check there tone and get too drawn into a conversation, to be with out the constant stress and worry was all Kelsey wanted and she was sure Anik felt the same.

They had had to stop the self defence classes soon after Kishan had walked in on them, it was almost a miracle that they hadn't been seen, but now Ren liked to come in and watch them train often turning into a human to praise her technique or to comment on Anik's loss of agility over the years.

Kelsey had noticed Ren referencing Anik's age an awful lot lately, only in passing but noticeable, it would be things like "That book is nearly as old as Kadam" or "Kadam will probably remember I mean he's almost as old as time itself"

Kelsey's blood boiled at these remarks but she held her tongue, Anik would often just laugh with it, sometimes retorting with a quip. It was clear however this was all getting to him.

Years later she guessed the situation could have been handled better, they could have been open and honest, they could have done so many things differently but that was only made clear with hind sight.

It was only a matter of time until they were discovered and when it happened no one could have predicted the out come.

It was Kishan. He'd got bored and found it difficult to sleep so he decided to snoop around the house.

Kelsey and Anik tired and fed up of deciphering ruins had decided to watch a movie. These were the times Kelsey liked best, just being close to her lover enjoying one another's company. His arm draped around her shoulders and her head on his chest. Occasionally he would lean down to kiss her forehead and once or twice she had returned his attentions.

Kishan was intrigued by the sounds of the film and came into investigate, silently lying down at the side of the sofa wrapped up in the lord of the rings, he didn't initially notice the couple and they didn't notice him.

Kadam chuckled as lady Gladriel asked Gimli what gift he would like.

"He reminds me of myself when I first met you" he muttered in her ear. "I was so nervous and enamoured it's a wonder I could speak coherently"

Kelsey grinned. "Well I'm glad you could talk to me, we wouldn't have got very far other wise" and she gave him a kiss on the lips that he returned.

They only stopped when a shadow fell on them.

It felt like her insides were draining from her. She opened her eyes wide in horror at the sight of Kishan.

Anik's head whirled around so fast he cricked his neck.

Kishan didn't look angry or hurt or anything. His face was expressionless as he looked down on them.

"I thought as much" he said very quietly. "I thought there was something going on between you" he started to turn away "I knew I had next to no chance to have you with Dhiren around, but to compete with Kadam"

Anik stood up. "It was never a competition, Kelsey is not a prize to be won and shown off. That's the attitude that got you cursed and in this mess in the first place"

Kishan turned almost spitting "And she's the one who's got to get us out of it." He glared at Kelsey

"How can you be so selfish and deceitful" his anger w as apparent now. Kelsey stood up too.

"I can still help, but who I love is my choice"

Kishan rolled his eyes.

"You stupid little brat the whole point of the chosen one is for that person to fall in love with one of us only an act of a lover will have the power, I should never have trusted my brother's judgement"

his fingers were flexing and as his face contorted the tiger with in him threatening to burst through.

"It's not up to anyone to judge who I love-" she began but Kishan roared

"SILENCE! You of all people don't get to speak about this, you've betrayed us all, is that what you want! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!" he screeched the last words and leaped for Kelsey hands reaching for her throat. She broke his grasp by brining her arms up between them and with a downward thrust she hit the base of his neck. He fell back snarling.

"Run Kelsey" Anik shouted and he flung open the door. He was right behind her as she darted through the house at breakneck speed with out the vaguest idea of where she was headed the grunts of the tiger grunting in the distance it's claws scratching the mahogany floor . She found herself in her bedroom. The door slammed behind her.

"Anik" she breathed whipping around realising he wasn't there. She could hear him outside and the tiger's growl.

"Anik!" she yelled wrenching open the door. She saw him in the corridor wrestling with the black tiger. His arm around it's neck chocking it while the beasts claws raked him. The pair were locked together for a few horrid gut wrenching minutes until Kishan slumped to the ground his eyes rolled up into his head, he twitched and convulsed his mouth gaping drool cascading from it his tongue trying desperately to lap at the air.

Everything stopped.

The only sound was the victor's panting.  
Kelsey was stood in the door way to her room transfixed on the body in front of her.

Anik stood up but had to lean on the wall for support.

"Anik you're hurt" Kelsey moved over to him to look at his wounds but he stood up strait.

"Stay here don't move" his voice was very very quiet so she could hardly hear him but what was unmistakable was the cold intensity. He started to walk off down the corridor the tattered remains of his shirt turning crimson.

"Where are you going?" she started running after him.

"Just stay here"

Kelsey grabbed his arm halting him.

"Anik, where are you going?" she demanded

Anik paused looking her dead in the eyes.

"Kelsey, I just-" his eyes darted to the slumped black heap behind her. "I can't- I...I need to"

She let go of his arm. He'd just killed a man, a man whom he had served faithfully for centuries, possibly one of his oldest friends.

"I won't be long, I will come back. I promise" he said turning away again.

She stepped back going into her room. She realized she was shaking. Not looking where she was going she fell and realised she had tripped over one of Kishan's paws. His eyes were still rolled up in his head and his tongue was lolling out, she saw some blood oozing from his throat.

It was too much she bolted into her room and into the en-suite throwing up.

She needed some air. Staggering to the window she opened it gasping trying not to think of Kishan attempting to do the same thing.

The sounds of the jungle at night soothed her just as much as the slight breeze.

A groan reached her ears and her eyes darted to the source. Ren was lounging by the pool still fast asleep.

He didn't know he had just lost his brother. He didn't know anything that had happened. A tear ran down her face.

How would he take the news? It was self defence after all, Anik had protected her, she knew some self defence but could never fend of a tiger, how had Anik managed? She looked down at Ren again.

She would have to explain everything. Kishan had been shocked and angry he hadn't been thinking right and he had allowed his anger to cloud his judgement, Ren she hoped she prayed would be less so.

There was a rushing sound and a thud followed by a piteous moan. An arrow had just flown through the air striking Ren as he slept.

Ren leaped up panic stricken the arrow deep in his side, his head was twisting around the the culprit then it stopped and he turned into a man, clutching his side with one hand but still trying to stand strait. He seemed to be saying something but was cut off by another arrow striking him.

He stumbled back from the force of it and into the pool as the water settled he floated to the top face down the water being turned red as she watched.

She backed away from the window. Her head in her hands, she could hear him coming up the stairs his bare feet slapping the wood slightly where his blood had dripped.

He came into her room the was a clatter of wood as he dropped the bow on the floor at the door.

"We're free" he panted. "Free Kelsey"

Kelsey said nothing. She didn't utter a word when he packed up some bags for them or as they got into the jeep and started to drive away from the hidden house. No one knew it existed, the jungle could reclaim it and what had happened there would never be found or understood.

As Kadam changed his shirt Kelsey could see he was still bleeding but now Kelsey saw the majority of his cuts were shallow. Kishan hadn't used his full force to make them until he realised he was going to be strangled...that's how Kadam had caught him. He'd turned back into a man to face Kadam, but when he was choked to defend himself he went into the tiger form. His cursed form.

The fuel tank sign lit up on the dash board. Kadam drove into the town and pulled into a gas station. The night had flown by and the start of the hustle and bustle of the morning had started. As he got out to fuel up Kelsey watched him carefully, when he went into a little side building to pay she took her chance.

She pulled her rucksack from the back and quietly opened the car door. Her heart in her mouth. She slipped out and started running for the town centre wishing it was busier.

She heard shouting behind her and the revving of the engine but she kept on running flat out. Darting down side streets.

But Kadam knew this town like the back of his hand and soon caught up with her. Using the car to block her into a dead end he got out. Catching her as she attempted to scramble over the scortching bonnet.

"Kelsey"

But Kelsey screamed.

"Let go! Get away from me!" a few passers by turned.

Kadam released her his face showing his heart break. But that didn't matter to Kelsey now.

"Kelsey, I did it for us"

Kelsey was still on the balls of her feet ready to run at a moments notice.

"Kelsey, we're free from them, we can be together now" he tried to take her hand but she backed into the car door.

"You Murdered them Mr Kadam"

Kadam's eyes widened and a panicked look entered them.

"I..I did it to protect us"

She shook her head.

"They didn't have to die"

She was tumbling behind her.

"I-I..Kelsey, it's not like that. I...I love you, that's why I did it. Please Kelsey"

He almost begging her.

"It's Miss Hayes" she said turning as she opened the car door and got inside.

She could see Kadam in the wing mirror standing in the middle of the road watching as she drove off.

Kelsey just shook her head, a few months ago she would have been sobbing her eyes out, a jibbering wreck but now she was just silent.

She never spoke about what had happened in India, never even mentioned going there till the day she died.

At the funeral her friends and family gathered to remember her as a strong woman, one of the best counsellors they had ever known. Her youngest daughter spoke of how she had always looked up to her mother and hoped that she and her own children would follow in her footsteps.

As the rest of the family piled into the black limo after the ceremony she glanced back to her mother's grave frowning at the strange man stood there paying his own respects, she watched as he placed something at the grave then turned away.

Curiosity overwhelmed her and she went back. The stranger had simply left a lotus flower and a note that read;

Miss Kelsey


End file.
